


Christmas Buzz

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tie Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: A Fandot Secret Santa gift for and as prompted by preux-chevalier/boccardo_syllogism: 
"Martin teasing Douglas until he's losing his mind. Bonus points if you include the resulting incredible sex. Extra bonus points if the teasing somehow involves their uniform ties."
I hope I delivered for you, friend :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boccardo_syllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccardo_syllogism/gifts).



“Where are you taking me?” Douglas tried not to sound too confused. Confused didn’t suit him.

 

“Oh, come on, Douglas.” Martin’s grin was perceptible in his voice, even though his hands were lightly covering Douglas’ eyes as he nudged them along the landing. “It’s our own house. Surely you can’t be puzzled.”

 

A spark of hopeful arousal flickered into life in Douglas’ chest. “I have… a keen hope, certainly,” he purred, stumbling slightly but quickly righting himself.

 

“I bet you do.” There was the noise of a door being kicked closed behind the two of them and Douglas recognised the feel of their thick bedroom carpet under his feet. “Keep your eyes closed,” Martin whispered, and the warm breath on Douglas’ neck made him tense in anticipation.

 

“I promise.” Douglas beat back the temptation to peek. It wasn’t often that Martin took the initiative in the bedroom – not that Douglas minded, he had too much fun in scheming pleasures for the two of them himself – but he was eager to make the most of this occasion, whatever Martin had planned. “Is this my Christmas present, then?”

 

“Hmm… maybe.” Martin had moved in front of him now, and Douglas felt Martin beginning to strip him, sliding off his uniform tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “One of them, anyway.”

 

“Goodness.” Douglas tried to sound unaffected, but it was tricky when Martin had already efficiently bared his top half and was moving on to flick his fly buttons open. The feel of Martin’s hands so near his groin made Douglas’ hips twitch forwards, just a little, before he could even think about it.

 

Martin laughed. “Ah-ah,” he chastised, and slid Douglas’ trousers and underwear down in one smooth movement without going near his cock. “Not yet.”

 

Douglas growled. “You tease.”

 

“Oh, Douglas,” Martin murmured, and leant up to kiss him, pulling away before Douglas could tug Martin to him and prevent him from escaping. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

 

“Haven’t I?”

 

“No.” Martin was behind him again and Douglas itched to turn to see what he was up to. “I’m going to blindfold you, now. OK?”

 

“I wouldn’t peek, you can trust me…” Douglas was wheedling, but Martin dropped a kiss at the top of his spine and carried on, wrapping something thin and soft around Douglas’ head to cover his eyes. It took Douglas a moment before he could guess where Martin had obtained it, but then he realised. “My tie?”

 

“No.” Martin finished with a knot. “ _My_ tie.” He ran his hands sinuously down Douglas’ back, raising goosebumps with his fingers. “I have plans for _your_ tie.”

 

“Oh,” was all Douglas could manage. His spark of excitement had flared into a low-stoked burn, warmth flooding him at the feel of Martin embracing him from behind, as naked as he was, now. Martin was hard already; his cock a delicious lumpy press between Douglas’ butt cheeks, and Douglas wriggled back just a fraction to feel it better.

 

Unfortunately the movement seemed to remind Martin of his job as chief teaser, and he stepped away again, to Douglas’ frustration. “Onto the bed with you,” Martin commanded. “I’ll help – steady -”

 

Douglas followed Martin’s instructions, blindly groping with his hands until he felt the soft coverlet yield to his touch. Martin guided him until he was lying on his back, spread-eagled in what felt like the middle of their bed. Martin had climbed on too, judging by the dip to Douglas’ left, and Douglas turned his face in that direction, never mind that he couldn’t see.

 

“If you don’t like any of this, you’ll say, won’t you?” Martin’s hands found Douglas’ chest, and he steadied himself there as he swung one leg over Douglas’ hips to straddle him.

 

“Not like?” Douglas said, incredulity vivid in his voice.

 

“Just checking,” Martin replied, his laugh wicked in a way that made Douglas shiver. “Now, then. Where to begin?”

 

“Anywhere you like.” Douglas tried to rock up, to rub against Martin somehow, anyhow, but Martin’s slight weight effectively prevented him.

 

“I think I’ll start… here.”

 

Douglas’ indrawn breath was loud in the stillness of the room. Martin was trailing something ticklish over his chest, brushing against both of his nipples, back and forth. With no sight to counter his imagination, the sensation seemed magnified a hundredfold. “My tie?” Douglas shivered.

 

“Clever Douglas,” Martin crooned. Douglas felt him lean forwards, and now wherever the tie tickled, the press of Martin’s lips followed – up Douglas’ arms, his neck, cheek, chest…

 

“Mmm.” Douglas reached out blindly, but paused. It was clear that Martin was in charge in this room, and he’d no wish to upturn the balance of power, for once. “Can I touch you? Please?” he tacked on, trying to sound polite through his yearning.

 

Martin, nose currently buried in Douglas’ neck, nodded. “Hands on my hips,” he suggested.

 

“But I can’t see them.”

 

Martin’s kisses in the wake of the tie’s progress had become licks, the tip of his tongue tickling in a way that made Douglas squirm pleasurably. “Then I suggest –“ Martin paused, bestowing another lascivious lick to Douglas’ jaw – “I suggest you find them by feel.”

 

“Of course.” Douglas found Martin’s knees, first, gripping just under his ribcage. He slid his hands up Martin’s thighs, feeling the small hairs there, able to see them in his mind’s eye even with the blindfold on. Imagining how Martin looked pinioning him made Douglas shudder with a shock of dirty pleasure, how good they’d appear to an outside observer, with Martin’s buttocks now grinding lightly down to nudge repeatedly at the tip of Douglas’ erection in a way that was enough to titillate without coming anywhere close to true satisfaction.

 

“Hips, Douglas,” Martin reminded, sitting upright again, a breath of cold air all that was left to take his place.

 

“Right.” Douglas found them, gripping firmly, trying through the press of his fingers to urge Martin into motion again – but Martin was unyielding, and Douglas only just held back his moan of exasperation.

 

“Not yet,” Martin smiled, and Douglas could hear the grin again, and wanted to kiss it.

 

“Please.” He wasn’t begging – not quite – but his dignity seemed a distant concern.

 

“You ask so nicely.” Martin slid backwards, just a little, and now he was trapping Douglas’ hard cock under his buttocks properly, the sudden warmth making Douglas groan. “Ask again,” Martin purred. Douglas felt the tie return to trace his sternum.

 

“Please.” Douglas tugged with his hands, succeeding in stimulating himself just a little before Martin resisted. “Please, please.”

 

“Hmm.” Douglas felt Martin stretch behind himself. “Alright then.”

 

Douglas didn’t have time to properly wonder what Martin was doing before Martin found what he’d apparently been groping for. There was a soft _click_ and suddenly, without warning, Martin was _vibrating_ in Douglas’ lap.

 

Douglas’ moan mirrored Martin’s own, Martin folding in two to kiss the hollow at the base of Douglas’ throat. Douglas shuddered as Martin quivered against him. “What…?” he asked weakly, not even competent to formulate the words of the full question.

 

“It’s a vibrator,” Martin managed, rocking against Douglas’ cock for the first time, something hard and rounded just catching Douglas as he did so and sending a momentarily stronger judder through them both.

 

“Inside you?” Douglas’ abrupt tsunami of arousal at the thought nearly made him come.

 

“Yeah.” Martin’s voice was breathy, his movements more regular, teasing at Douglas’ self-control. “Inside me.”

 

“God.” Douglas shut his eyes, even under the blindfold, and bit his lip, holding Martin even tighter. “Tell me about it. Please.”

 

“Of course.” Martin sucked at one of Douglas’ nipples, leaving it peaked and cool as the tie tickled the other. “I’ve never – never felt anything quite –“ Martin broke off for a moment to audibly swallow hard. “Quite like it,” he finished, his rocking picking up in tempo just slightly. “You should see how it looks, Douglas… stretching me, just a little, just peeking out, where you know you love to finger me.” Martin sighed, an overwrought keening sound to cut the heated air of the room. “It’s so good. Can you feel it?”

 

“Bastard, you know I can,” Douglas choked out, and Martin laughed.

 

“Good.” Martin nipped at his neck, making Douglas whine in impotent desperation. “Because it has two settings, you know. It can buzz faster than this – if I let it.”

 

“Please. _Please_.” Douglas could feel dampness on his stomach now, where Martin was leaking onto him.

 

“Not yet.” Martin was impervious to Douglas’ bleat of protest. “You’ll come if I do, sweetheart.”

 

“Isn’t that… gah… the idea?”

 

“Of course it is.” Martin quivered, his hips circling under Douglas’ hands, now. “But I want you to want it, first.”

 

“God, I want it.” Douglas drew his knees up, seeking a change in angle, and felt Martin lean back against them. “You can’t tell?”

 

“Mmm.” Martin’s shift had brought the vibrations lower on Douglas’ body, so that they rumbled into his balls now too. Douglas could hear the slick sound of Martin’s hand moving, could smell the slightly chemical scent of the lube they usually used. His blindfold had intensified everything else, and he strained in the blackness, chasing the completion that Martin was dangling maddeningly out of reach.

 

Martin arched back, taut as GERTI’s rudder wires, his breath catching. “You’re touching yourself.” Douglas pictured the sight of the two of them again, hearing Martin’s strokes speeding up. Martin would look so beautiful, arching on top of him; writhing as he chased their pleasure.

 

Martin’s only answer to Douglas’ hoarse words was a muffled groan, and Douglas’ hands shifted lower to caress Martin’s arse, glorying in the flex of the muscles there as Martin surged against him. “Keep going,” Douglas urged, breathless as his arousal began to crest. “God, don’t stop.”

 

“Not stopping.” Martin was becoming jerkier now, the vibrations Douglas could feel twitching frustratingly out of reach every other moment with the lifting of Martin’s hips. “Going to – I’m going to –“

 

“I want to feel it.” Douglas dug his fingers in. He knew he’d never been this hard.

 

“You will – Douglas – _Douglas_ – I’m -” And sticky wetness spurted onto Douglas’ chest, a little reaching even his chin, as Martin shook and juddered over him, moaning.

 

“Martin – my darling, my love, oh, oh please –“ Douglas was desperate. “Please, please, I want…”

 

Martin whined as he came down; the light brush of scrabbling fingers at Douglas’ balls telling him Martin was sliding the vibrator free as he cringed away from the sudden overstimulation. Martin’s thighs, so tense around Douglas just a moment before, were now puddled against him: their clutch loose and languid as Martin swayed downwards to cuddle against Douglas’ chest. Douglas gritted his teeth, feeling Martin’s come smearing between them, longing spearing through him even as he stroked his hands up to envelop Martin’s back.

 

Martin didn’t leave him yearning for long, thankfully; Douglas was beginning to actually ache. After a few moments where Martin pressed his lips and cheek to Douglas’ collarbone, murmuring hazy words that Douglas could barely distinguish, he reared backwards again. Douglas’ eyes blinked beneath Martin’s tie, unseeing, as Martin slid sideways and off him. “You’re not – don’t leave me, for the love of –“

 

“Shh, shh.” Martin bent to kiss him, their lips tangling together as Douglas whimpered his need into Martin’s mouth. Martin’s hand brushed against Douglas’ straining cock, and Douglas moaned. He was so close. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Douglas managed, weakly. “God, Martin – don’t tease – not now.”

 

“You’ve been so good.” Martin shuffled a little lower down the bed, still pressed into Douglas’ side. Douglas heard the lube cap click once more, and then shuddered hard as Martin grasped his cock with one hand.

 

“Both hands – please?” Douglas was begging, he knew he was, but he didn’t care, not anymore.

 

“No.” Martin’s voice was firm, though there was a hint of promise in it. “I have important plans for my left hand.”

 

Douglas could barely comprehend the words. He had been stripped in every sense, now; he couldn’t see, he could only feel, Martin’s delicious assault on his perceptions making everything fall away, everything except for a long, unvarnished streak of urgent _want_ vanishing like the ground tumbling away from them at take off. His hips bucked, cock fucking Martin’s fist, and his hands gripped the duvet in a last, desperate attempt to keep from coming before Martin wanted him to.

 

The shock of the vibrator pressing suddenly into Douglas’ arsehole nearly undid his self-control. It wasn’t even switched on as Martin slid it up and home, but Douglas was so overwrought that he felt as if he were balancing on the blade of a razor. “Fuck!” he swore, and threw his head back to fight the sensations surging within.

 

“That’s it.” Martin was growling, his hand speeding on Douglas’ cock. “Time for that second setting.” He flicked the toy into buzzing life.

 

Douglas convulsed under Martin’s clever hands, tears soaking the blindfold, though he wasn’t even aware that he was sobbing in pleasure. All he could focus on was the intensity of the bliss crashing through him, battering him under waves of ecstasy that were mounting in height.

 

“So beautiful.” Martin was hoarse, was panting in Douglas’ ear, hot breath damp on his neck. “I love you. So much, Douglas, I do, I love –“

 

“You!” Douglas’ surging tension snapped, white-hot pleasure spurting free as Martin milked it out of him in great, quivering strokes. The vibrator was cast aside, and Douglas bucked against Martin, his groans of pure relief echoing between them.

 

After what seemed an impossible length of time, Douglas sagged; heavenly exhaustion leaving him sprawled against Martin’s reassuring warmth. Martin gently drew his lube-slick hands over Douglas’ stomach to hug him. “I love you,” he repeated, softly, and Douglas summoned all his energy to wrap his arms around him.

 

“My God,” Douglas murmured, his breath just about beginning to return. “I love you too, you…” Words failed him. _Him_.

 

“I know.” Douglas had rarely heard Martin so delighted, and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“This rather puts the jumper I got you in the shade,” he quipped, feeling Martin reach to push the blindfold off him. Douglas blinked in the dim light, amazed at the rush of adoration the sight of Martin’s freckly face leaning close above him provoked.

 

“Rubbish.” Martin bent to kiss him, and Douglas didn’t let it stop for a while. “I happen to know that the trip to the Farnborough airshow you think you’re keeping secret didn’t come cheap.” Martin chuckled, sleepily slipping back down to cuddle into Douglas’ arms.

 

Douglas gaped. “How did you…?”

 

“Ah, Douglas.” Martin kissed his neck, Douglas’ heart skipping at the feel of it. “I know you.”

 

“You do.” Douglas gave up on surprise. “I know you do, darling.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Love you.” Sleep was overtaking Douglas faster than he could fight it, the sticky mess they were in be damned.

 

Martin sighed, and it was nirvana in a breath. “I know you do… darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas fandot! Feel free to pop in and say hi on Tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com


End file.
